


Coffee In The Morning.

by literallyouttaspace



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just lena and kara being cute guys, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyouttaspace/pseuds/literallyouttaspace
Summary: There are many things that Lena couldn’t live without; her phone, laptop, and her books.Most importantly, her morning coffee and its always lift her mood. Something she looks forward to every morning, especially the person who brings her those coffees.The one and only, Kara Danvers.ORLena loves her coffees, especially the ones that are delivered by Kara Danvers.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 327





	Coffee In The Morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to the song "Coffee In The Morning" by The Millennial Club (ft. Tori Romo) and the like "Coffee in the morning she said baby, do you have to go" just kind of stuck in my head. So, here you go! Enjoy!!.
> 
> As always, grammar mistakes and weird mistakes are all mine, no betas and english is not my first languages. So I apologize in advance.

There are many things that Lena couldn’t live without; her phone, laptop, and her books.

Most importantly, her morning coffee and its always lift her mood. Something she looks forward to every morning, especially the person who brings her those coffees.

The one and only, Kara Danvers.

**_ One. _ **

The first time that Kara came waltzing in with her cup of coffee was when Catco sent her for an official interview with Lena. Kara Danvers, Lena couldn't quite sure what to make of her yet. The first time she saw the blonde was when she was ghosting the famous Clark Kent for an interview with the newest Luthor who decides to make her name in National City; away from the shadow of Lex and his madness.

The first thing she notices about the blonde that's hiding behind Clark was her eyes; a shade of blue that Lena never seen on this planet before. It somehow makes Lena feels warm and fuzzy inside but she tries to push those feeling aside as she welcomes Clark into her office with her best boardroom smile.

Then a month later, Kara Danvers shows up alone for her very own interview. Jess announced her arrival before Kara walks in, her left hand clench to the notepad in her hand while her right hand holds a cup of steaming coffee that smells like heaven to Lena.

"Good morning, Miss Luthor" She said with a sunny smile and Lena feels like everything else around her brighten as the girl step closer to Lena's desk and settle the coffee down in front of her.

"Oh?" Lena said as she quirks up her brow and Kara bite her lips.

"I…bought this for you. I asked your assistant last time and she told me that you like your coffee black and a shop near my apartment has the best coffee grind in town so…this one is for you. I'm so sorry I'm rambling" Kara said and Lena notices that her cheeks turn into a few shades of pink.

"Why, thank you, Miss Danvers. Since you bought me coffee, you can call me Lena" She said with a smile and Kara returns hers with a bright smile of her own.

"Okay…Lena," Kara said "And you can call me Kara. Shall we? I know you are a busy woman so I won't bother you for long" Kara said as she sits down across the desk from Lena and pulls out her recorder while Lena watches her.

_ For you, I could give you all the time in the world.  _ Lena almost said it out loud but those thoughts were pushed away as soon as Kara start talking about the upcoming project and the reason behind the change in the company name. She answers as she watches Kara wrote down the notes. She starts to take in all the details about Kara Danvers; her blonde hair that was tied into a loose ponytail, the scar next to her left brows, and the way she bites her lips as she listens to Lena speak.

Something inside Lena bloom as she watches the woman in front of her with focus, her hand reaches out to the cup of coffee before taking a sip from it. The smell of the rich coffee grind hits her and it warms her up inside, but she feels like those feelings have been there since the blonde walk into her office with Clark Kent a month ago. Warm and fuzzy, she feels like this would be the start of something new and beautiful.

**_ Two. _ **

This time, it's going to be the end of her for sure. She should have trusted her guts about the fact that there were too many drones that day, she shouldn't have stepped on the helicopter without any kind of security sweep and bodyguards. Well, she can regret this decision in the next life, if she was lucky enough to be born a billionaire again. Right now she could focus on trying to control the chopper before it hits the ground and regrets this later,  _ in this life,  _ and maybe try to find her brother and kill him.

When the helicopter starting to spin and swirl out of control like a bird with broken wings, Lena gives up on trying to save herself. Part of her thinks she deserves it since she was an idiot for the reason that already mentioned above. Then suddenly the falling came to a halt and floating mid-air.

That was the first time Lena came face to face with the National City's very own Super; Supergirl.

"You are safe now, don't worry," Supergirl said after she lands the helicopter on some building before yanking the door open to help Lena out. "Are you okay?"

"Yes" Lena said but it comes more like a whisper and starts to wonder why National City is filled with hot blondes. She already met two within a period of four months since she moved to National City. Supergirl gives her a small smile and there's something in those blue eyes that struck Lena; she has seen those shade of blue before but she couldn't quite put her finger where. Then she sees the scar, she remembers that.

She knows who that scar belongs to and her scientific brain is telling her that it's not a coincidence. It's not every day that two blondes make Lena's heartbeats out of her chest. Now she just has to prove that she's right.

It was late when Lena knock on Kara's door, a week after the incident, she could feel her hands starting to sweat as she waits for Kara to open the door. When she did, Lena almost stops breathing. She's wearing a light blue sweater and yoga pants, her glasses are on and then the scar…it's there, Lena's theory has been proven correct.

"Hi, Lena! What brings you to the rain control side of town" Kara said with a sunny smile that stops Lena's heart for a bit before she recovers and continues with her plan.

"I…er" Lena stumble over her words, trying to find the right thing to say "I just wanted to stop by and say thank you"

"For what?" Kara said before looking down at her shoes, pushing her glass up the bridge of her nose and swallowed visibly.

"For saving my life" Lena pause as she watches Kara's eyes went wide "A couple of weeks ago?"

"Nooo, that's not me I'm not Supergirl" Kara said as she tries to laugh it off.

"Kara, I'm a genius. You can't trick me with those glasses" Lena said as she crosses her arms. "Plus, I think there's only a 0.99% chance that a person would have the same scar. Like the same place and size" Lena said as she watches Kara stare at her for a minute before letting out a huff of frustration.

"Would you like some coffee, Miss Luthor?" Kara said in the Supergirl's tone that sends a shiver down Lena's spine. Kara seems to know because there's a smug smile on her face as she reaches over to grab her keys and coat.

So there they are, sitting in Kara's favorite diner at 10 pm with streaming mugs (Black for Lena and hot chocolate for Kara) in front of them. Lena has been staring at Kara for about half an hour. She told her about when the pod landed and how Superman has found her before bringing her to the Danvers. How she spent her teenage years with Alex by her side, guiding and teaching everything she knows about the earth. How she takes the cape after she saves Alex's plane from crashing.

She told Lena about the nights when she couldn't sleep, floating aimlessly and freezing at the edge of the atmosphere. Watching where Krypton used to be and thought about what it would be like if she had burned with her planet instead.

How she felt so alone, in this world full of people. Yet, so alone and so scared.

"I know you must think that it's because of your last name, that's why I keep the secret but I can tell you that it's not" Kara pause as she takes a drink from her hot chocolate. "Alex and Kal, they taught me not to trust anyone. They didn't trust you at first but since I knew you, you were nothing like the other Luthors. You are different and Lena, I…I trust you. I believe in everything you say and do. I believe that you are here to make a difference, Lena Luthor and this is why I'm trusting you with this secret. With my life"

"Kara…Thank you" Lena said quietly and Kara just smiles at her.

Kara paid for the drinks even though Lena tried to split the bill but she just waves it off as Kara told the waitress to put it on her tab. They continue to talk about Krypton and Kara growing up on earth until the closing time. Kara insists on walking Lena home before reaching for Lena's hand and Lena doesn't protest.

**_ Three. _ **

"So tell me about this girl you kind of obsess with," Sam said as she sits down on Lena's couch. Sam has recently moved to National City following the offer of becoming L-Corp's CFO. Lena was relieved that Sam said yes and she could spend more time with Ruby. Which she considers a treat for her.

"Who?" Lena said as she looks up from the document in front of her. She could feel her ears burning up as she clear her throat.

"Kara, you mentioned her name like five times already" Sam chuckle.

"I'm not obsessed with her, she's my best friend"

"A best friend who brings you lunch and coffee every day?" Sam said "And here I thought I was your only best friend, I'm sad, Luthor"

"Shut up, Sam. She doesn't bring me lunch every day" Lena said but as if on queue, she heard a familiar thump sound coming from her balcony, and the look on Sam's face just kind of confirm the suspicion of what Lena has in her mind. She turns her chair around to see Kara in her Supersuit, waltzing through the balcony door while carrying bags of takeouts and two cups of coffees in her hand and her signature sunny smile on her face. Her blue eyes glistening like she has been looking forward to this moment since the day begins.

"Hey, Lena! I bought you your daily dose of caffeine and that pasta that you've been craving from the Italian restaurant in Florence. I also bought some curvy fries for us to share and…" Kara rambling got cut short when Lena clear her throat.

"What's wrong?" Kara asks with a confused look on her face. "I remembered that you complained about how much you miss it, so I flew to Italy so you can enjoy it without taking a day off. Is that okay? Oh Rao, are you pissed? What did I do this time" Kara said as she let out a sigh, her brows knit as she tries to figure out what's going on. Lena tries to keep a straight face as she gesture toward Sam who's sitting on the couch; lips slightly part and in awe of Supergirl. Kara startles a little before placing the coffees and lunch on Lena's desk.

"How can I help you today, Supergirl" Lena said and rise her quirk her brow, trying to hide an amused smile.

"Erm, Ahem. Miss Luthor, here's your lunch. Kara Danvers wants me to let you know that she would be here soon. You know, work. Okay, gotta run. See you around!" with that, Kara rush out the balcony door andด shoot herself into the sky. Lena knows that she's going to land somewhere, change into her normal clothes and come back to meet Lena.

"Did Supergirl just delivered your lunch?" Sam asked with an amused smile on her face.

And all Lena could do is roll her eyes and tries not to blush.

**_ Four.  _ **

Kara is kneeling in front of her, both of her hands holding Lena's, and her blue eyes stare into her with an intensity that makes Lena want to look away.

But she couldn't.

Not when those blue eyes are so captivating like it hold all the secrets to the universe. All the answers to the questions and mysteries that Lena has been trying to solve throughout her life. Kara's thumb idly draws a soothing circle on the back of Lena's hand as she watches Lena take a shaky breath.

"Lena, you are okay. I'm here, everything is okay. I'm okay" Kara said with a smile, one of her hand reach up and caress Lena's cheek as if she's trying to convince Lena that she wasn't hit by a massive meteorite filled with alien poison a couple of hours ago. Like she's pretending that she wasn't laying unconscious on the bed in MedBay while Lena screaming her name, telling her to wake up while Alex tries to hold her back by wrapping both of her arms around Lena; keeping her from rushing into the room.

"No, Kara, it's not okay. You almost die and I can't let that happen" Lena said "Kara, you should have worn the anti-kryptonite suit. You shouldn't have rushed in, you should have waited for Alex. Or at least wait for me. I can't lose you Kara" Lena said as a single tear runs down her cheek. Kara uses her thumb to wipe away her tear, a soft smile still lingers on her face; her blue eyes teary as she tries to blink them away.

"You are not going to lose me, Lena" Kara whisper as she leans in to press a soft kiss on the corner of Lena's lips. A little bit too close to feel platonic, too close to make Lena's heart trip and speed up. She's sure that Kara hears that because she pulls away so quickly that their forehead almost knocks together; Lena notice that the tips of her ears are a bit red. "I'm going to make you some coffee or maybe I could go get some from the café that you like. I know coffee always makes you feel better" Kara said as she stands up, adjusts her glasses then her shirt.

"Sure, any of that would be nice" Lena smile before hearing a  _ swoosh  _ sounds as Kara disappear and popped back into the room with two cups of coffees. She silently hands it to Lena before settling down on the couch next to Lena. She put down her coffee before reaching over to take Lena's hand, dragging her closer until Lena is almost in her lap; both of her legs drape across Kara's legs, Kara's arms wrap around her shoulders and Lena immediately buried her nose into Kara's neck.

"You know, you will never lose me right?" Kara whisper.

"I know but" Lena pause as she sniffs. "I still can't bear the thought of losing you. Every day when you are out there, I keep praying that you would still swoop in through my balcony door after a fight like you always do. That's why I freaked out so much when you disappear and Alex called me later to let me know what happened. It's like I'm living my worst nightmare, Kara, and I don't want it to happen again. I don't want to know what it's like living life without you, I don't want to feel it or experience it ever again"

"Lena" Kara whisper her name softly. Everything about her is so soft right now, so gentle and caring. She pulls Lena even closer, leans down, and kiss her shoulder trying to comfort her. Lena reaches up with both of her hands to cup Kara's jaw and draws her closer. Maybe it was the kiss that Kara gives her earlier that was a bit too close to her mouth or maybe it’s the strong arms that holding her close,  _ so close  _ that Lena could hear Kara's heart beating fast.

Or maybe it's just her realizing that it's almost too late to tell Kara that she's in love with her.

Maybe that's what gives Lena the courage to tell Kara. Maybe after she kiss her anyway.

Kara's lips are soft just like how Lena always thought it would be and for someone who's a God amongst men, Kara is so gentle with her. The way that she pull Lena impossibly closer like she wanted to feel every inch of her press close to her body. The way she draws her breath, inhaling the scent of Lena, and memorize it. Their lips move together like everything was supposed to be, meant to be. When the needs of air become too much for them, Kara slowly back away; her eyes still close and her breath were shaky. She leans into Lena's touch as her fingers trace the lines of Kara's complexion, her other hand caresses the soft hair on the back of Kara's neck as the blonde let out a soft whimper.

"This is why I can't lose you, Kara" Lena paused and held her breath "Because I'm in love with you"

"Oh, Rao, Lena" Kara's eyes are fixed on her as she cups her jaws bring her in for another kiss. "I've been waiting for so long to hear you say that. I’m in with you too, more than you ever know"

Lena smile as she leans in buried her face into the crook of Kara's neck and smiles. Their coffee long was forgotten, replaced with memories of the way Kara's lips felt against her.

**_ Five and forever. _ **

It's no longer unusual for Lena to wake up in someone else's bed, Kara's bed to be more specific. It has been months after their confession and Lena has officially become Kara's girlfriend. It doesn't surprise anyone, really, other than the fact that Sam was a little pissed off that she has lost a bet to Alex and Winn; it seems like they all saw it coming.

_ Inevitable.  _ Just like how Alex likes to say.

A lot has changed since then. They spend most of their lunches together and end their days together by going home to Kara's apartment; for some reason, Lena prefers it more than her cold and pristine penthouse. Everything about this place screams Kara; from the burnt mark on the kitchen counter to the multiple pillows and blankets on her bed. Ever since Lena has been spending more time at Kara's place, it's no longer weird for Lena to stay over after game nights or for Alex to open the door to find Lena in one of Kara's sweatshirt with a glass of wine in her hand and a book in her hand.

So it is safe to say that it's not unusual for Lena to wake up in Kara's bed. However, it's unusual for Lena to wake up without the blonde.

Lena wraps the thick blanket over her naked body, the bed is just too cold without Kara in it. She looks around the room for a trace of Kara, trying to figure out where the blonde might be before reaching for her phone to check her schedule for the day. She scrolls through a couple of messages from Nia asking about the release of her new project and whether she likes wine or whiskey more. Texts from Sam about ruby soccer game in and a couple from Jess. Before she could reply to any of those texts she hears a familiar swoosh and a thump of the boots in the living room that makes her smile. She pretends to focus on whatever is on her phone when the footsteps draw closer and Kara's face appears in her line of sight.

"It's Saturday," Kara said with a smirk before pulling her phone away and lean in for a kiss. "You promise no works on weekends"

"I'm sorry, Darling. Just checking texts" Lena said as she pecks Kara's lips "Is that my coffee?"

"Yup, your daily dose of coffee in the morning delivered by your favorite Kryptonian" Kara said with a wink as Lena giggles before handing back Lena's phone "I see tons of notification, do you have to go?" Kara asks as she looks into Lena's eyes. Her blue eyes dull and a little bit sad knowing that Lena might have to go; leaving this comforting bubble that they have built inside Kara's apartment. Lena gives Kara a soft smile as the blonde's hand rest on her thigh and squeeze it lightly like she's trying to tell Lena that everything is okay, even if it means that they didn’t get to spend the weekends like they originally planned. Lena gives her texts a once over and throws her phone away; one of her labs could be on fire and she couldn't care less. She just wanted to be right here, in this bed with Kara, and enjoy the good cup of coffee that her  _ girlfriend  _ bought for her.

"You know what" Lena smile as she wraps her arms around Kara's neck, pulling her closer. "This bed is getting cold, I think you should get back in"

"As you wish," Kara said as her suit dissolve, revealing a sport bra and sweat pants under it and all Lena could do is kiss that smirk smile off her face.

And she just loves her coffees in the morning a little more.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr!: literallyouttaspace


End file.
